Jeremy Adventure: Return To The Adventure
'''Jeremy Adventure: Return To The Adventure 'is a 3D open world action-adventure platformer developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for Wii U, Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, and PC and was released on November 18, 2012. The story follows Jeremy must travel the world and getting the special J Tokens and stop Mavi and the evil dark spirit from take over the world. Gameplay ''Jeremy Adventure: Return To The Adventure ''is a platform game shares the same gameplay as ''Jeremy Adventure games and some Jeremy Universal games (such as JeremyToons: The Movie and ''JeremyToons 2''). The game also using elements from Banjo-Kazooie, Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Conker's Bad Fur Day, and the Lego games. Coming soon! Plot Following the events of ''Jeremy Adventure: World Land'', in a evil castle, Darktooth, having called a convention of villains, berates Mavi, Silverclaw, Winka Girl, Mastermind Cat, and Priscilla for their low "track record for spreading evil", and orders them to come up with a plan to eliminate Jeremy, their main opponent. Mavi comes forward with the announcement of a previously secret "genetically enhanced superweapon of unbelievable strength", but reveals that it is missing a dark power. Meanwhile at the headquarters of Hubtoons City, Shedletsky was attacked by Mavi, Darktooth, and the evil dark spirit, Phantom Orb, and they will steal all of the elements of the world. Meanwhile, Graciela tells everyone about the elements and it must be protected. Using Dr. Rad's teleporter, Jeremy, Larry, Bella, and Davina travel many different worlds and gather the Orbs and J Tokens, fending off attacks from Phantom Orb and the other villains. However, by the time the Orbs and J Tokens have been gathered, Mavi and Darktooth will going to fight Jeremy. After Jeremy defeat Mavi and Darktooth, Phantom Orb defeats Jeremy, and teleport him into different world. Betiella given a sword to defeats Phantom Orb, and Jeremy finally wake up. Everyone is knock out, Jeremy is only hope to defeats Phantom Orb in his ultimate form. Phantom Orb will destroy Jeremy, but Rubert and Larry throw Fred into him. Infuriated by this failure, Darktooth attack Mavi with a fireball, only to have it hit Phantom Orb by mistake. Graciela uses light power for Jeremy to destroy Phantom Orb. After Phantom Orb being destroy, Jeremy, Larry, Bella, Davina, and the others escape and return to HubTown. After they escape, except for Grooxe and George, they all miss them, including Graciela, but Grooxe and George are still alive. Jeremy's sword is turn into Betiella, and it reveal she is Graciela's sister. Petunia finished the story for the kids, while Mavi and Darktooth got teleport and end up landing somewhere in Antarctica, where Darktooth furiously chases Mavi around a small ice floe, leading to Jeremy Adventure: Twintwisted. Development After the release of Jeremy Adventure: World Land, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and JeremySoft started development on the next game on 2008 to find ideas for the next game to be a "revival". Coming soon! Characters Playable characters * Jeremy * Larry * Bella * Davina Non-playable characters * Larry * Bella * Davina * Wuud * Dr. Rad * Fred * Rubert * George * Guest * Bottlox * Petunia * Graciela * Betiella * Mavi * Silverclaw * Darktooth * Phantom Orb * Winka Girl * Mastermind Cat * Priscilla Enemies Coming soon! Bosses * CamoRed * Dark Grooxe * King Ghost * Scolderon * Mavi and Darktooth * Phantom Orb * Angelic Guardian Worlds Coming soon! Main Menu For the game's main menu, here are the following: * New Game: Starting a new adventure * New Game +: Replay the game again with everything you have unlocked * Continue Game: Continue where you last left off * Load Game: Load your last save file * Multiplayer: Play with a friend ** Local Multiplayer: Play couch co-op with a friend ** Online Multiplayer: Connect online with a friend or a stranger around the world * Extras: Check out the extras menu for some goodies ** Collectibles: TBA ** Cutscenes: Replay cutscenes from the game ** Art Gallery: Check out the art gallery for some animations, concept art and unused stuff ** Locker Code: Go online to the website or on the manual to look at the codes you can unlock * Options: Adjust the settings in the options menu for your gameplay experience Reception Coming soon! Trivia * The game takes place seven month before the events of Jeremy Adventure: Twintwisted. * The game is a JeremySoft's version of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. * In Jeremy Adventure: Twintwisted, Jeremy breaks the fourth wall by saying: "Well the past few years have kind of been slow, Galaxy, World Land, and Return To The Adventure didn't do as well as we'd hoped since 2006 and...." Category:Video Game